Mind Games
by HyperHannah483
Summary: X-Men First Class. After the accident on the beach Erik has to save Charles, but from his own mind.


_I own nothing but the idea. Warning sligh child abuse! But nothing really horrible and sad themes. Slight slash._

It was less then a week after the accident on the beach when Erik, no wait Magneto received an urgent call from very worried Hank. "Mr Lehnsherr? It's Hank. Please help us it's the Professor, he won't wake up...I will explain all if you come...please sir...he really needs you...if his friendship meant anything to you please help ...please..." Hank begged Erik could hear his voice breaking and the desperation in his tone was alarming. "Give me your co-ordinance." Erik replied unemotionally. "Thank you...thank you so much sir! Really you don't know the meaning of this...oh and could you bring your telepath with you...she will be needed! Thank you again." Hank ranted on and Erik just managed to grab some sort of directions from his ramble. "Beast, this better not be an attempt at a trap, or I can assure you and your leader will die, am I clear?" Erik warned he could not be too careful. "I can guarantee you that this is not a matter of trickery sir, please hurry." Hank spoke sturdy and ended the call. Erik was still a slight bit suspicious he gathered some clothes and anything else he would need and informed Emma and in less then an hour he left.

It was sundown before Erik and Emma arrived at the military infirmary a few hundred miles from the beach that separated him from the man he cared for so much. The pair were getting hated looks from all the soldiers they passed and it took all his will power to not embed them on the weapons they held in their hands. They were soon greeted with Hank and Moira both looking exhausted. He was silently grateful that Moira ordered the soldiers to stand down. He was not in the mood to fight. "Thank god you arrived; its Charles there is a problem." Hank blurted out shaking Erik's hand and nodding at Emma. "What's the problem?" Erik asked following Hank and Moira. "Well it has been a week since the accident and I am afraid Charles has lost the power in his legs, the bullet severed his lower spinal cord, and he will never be able to walk again." Hank started leading them into a freakishly clean room. The words hit Erik like a ton of brinks. All of a sudden this horrible crushing feeling fell on his chest and it was harder to breathe. "He was right...I did this...oh god Charles..." Erik thought. He silently thanked what ever god there was that he had his helmet on so Emma didn't hear that. Hank pulled back the curtain.

There lay Charles...his Charles. He was hooked up to five different machines. Wires and drips everywhere, there was even a machine to breathe for him, a huge tube entering the side of his mouth delivering oxygen to his lungs the machine beeping in time to the breaths it was doing for him. His bed was flat. Erik could see the spinal board he was strapped to. Now the crushing feeling was worse, so much worse. Erik felt tears build behind his eyes, but he would not let them fall. "We had his sedated for three days after surgery, then we gave his drugs to wake him up but he would not. It was later when I realised the real problem." Hank stopped and looked from Charles broken body and into his gray eyes. "The real problem is he does not want to wake up. He does not want to wake up to a world in turmoil, not being able to walk, his sister and best friend gone. This is his way of telling us he wants to die. He is subconsciously using his powers to keep him from waking up, from facing what has happened." Hank finished. "What do you needs us for?" Erik asked careful of his breaking voice. "I need you to enter his mind and bring him back. I need you and Emma please helps him." Erik nodded and moved towards the bed. He rested his hand on Charles forehead gently brushing the stray strand of hair from his face. "Emma, if you would?" Erik turned back and Emma walked forward. She grabbed Erik's hand in hers and placed a hand on Charles forehead, where Erik's had just rested seconds before and the world around them went black.

Erik opened his eyes again. He was standing in the front lobby of Charles mansion. He glanced around his gaze landing on a small boy standing on in the middle of the joining stairs. He was peering over the banister at Erik. He had light brown hair that reached his shoulders and a fringe that hung in his amazing blue eyes he was no older than seven or eight and he was dressed in light blue pyjamas. Erik knew those eyes anywhere "Charles!" Erik called moving to the bottom of the stairs. The boys eyes widened and pulled back from the banister and sprinted up the remainder of stairs to the first floor and ran to the left disappearing out of Erik's sight. Erik knew something was not right. His voice sounded different he looked down and was shocked. There he stood 10 years old again. He was dressed in a dark green long sleeve shirt, light brown shorts, black braces and socks that reached his skinny knees and black shoes. He looked across the lobby at the mirror facing the stairs. He streaked slightly not expecting the change. It appeared that Charles was not the only one who was younger.

Erik soon got over the change and jumped up the stairs two steps at a time calling out for Charles. Once he reached the top of the stairs he moved in the direction he saw young Charles run. As he passed the halls he looked at the walls. They were littered with photos; Erik knew that there were not as many in the mansion. He looked at them. He saw the Charles he saw in a man's arms. He was laughing and so was the man holding him. The man had a white lab coat on. Slowly he moved along the hall looking at the pictures, all memories. Erik looked away from the pictures to see little Charles standing in the hall way. "Charles!" Erik called out rushing towards him. The child looked scared and ran into the room next to him. Erik followed. Gently not to startle the child Erik pushed open the door, but to his surprise Charles was not alone in the room. "Father!" Charles yelled joy coated in his little voice. The man Erik had seen in the lab coat was turned towards his son; he was not wearing the coat. "Charlie!"The mans face lit up and he fell to his knees, spreading his arms wide as the little boy ran to him. He embraced the child scooping him up into his arms kissing his head. Before sitting back on the bed, cuddling Charles on his lap. He child grabbed a handful of his father's shirt and hid his face in his father's neck. His father just smiled and rubbed the back of his little boys head, smoothing his longish brown hair. "Glad to see you too buddy." He smiled he had a thick English accent. "I've missed you father." The little boy mumbled. The man smiled again "and I you, I love you my son." Charles lifted his head giggling at his father rubbing their noses together in an Eskimo kiss. Erik felt out of place there like he was spoiling the moment between father and son, he saw now why Charles love his Father so much.

Charles father turned around to face Erik, his son still perched in his arms. "And who is this?" two sets of stunning blue eyes met his gray ones. He now also knew where Charles got his amazing eyes from. Suddenly the scene changed and Erik was back out in the hall again and little Charles was running down the other end of the hall. "Wait what just happened? Where is his father?" Erik thought running after the younger boy. The child turned and ran through set of double doors and up the stairs to the second floor. Erik was close behind. The boy then disappeared into the second room on the left. As Erik approached the door he could hear loud crying. He was worried now. Had this something to do with Charles father? He opened the door a crack and peered in. There sat a woman Erik had seen in pictures. She was crying loudly a letter was opened on the bed, but discarded now. She was sitting on the edge of the bed. Then he saw little Charles walk over to her, he to was crying. He stood beside her. Then she looked over at him. "Come here baby." She cried patting the bed beside her. Slowly Charles moved over and sat beside her. She wrapped her arms around her son and they both cried. Charles then moved and laid his head on his mothers lap and mumbled "mommy why much father go to heaven. Can't he stay with us?" Charles mother sighed and more tears fell. "Oh my love, I don't know why he must go. I just don't know." Charles started sobbing. His mother ran her fingers through his brown locks and started singing an old child's lullaby "hush my babe, my little one, thy father sails the deep, but warm thy bed is pretty one, lie still my dear and sleep." She finished and chocked an angry tearless sigh.

Then the scene changed again. This time Erik was standing outside the library. He heard cries from inside, this time they were from Charles. Erik pushed the doors open. The fire was lit in the grand fire place; there was a soft glow of the fire illuminating the room. Erik saw the shadow of a man and child, which he knew was Charles. The man had the Charles by the neck. Erik was shocked and moved forward into the room. He saw the man that was hurting Charles. Charles was gasping for air pulling at the man hands around his neck begging for him to let him go. Then the man flung the small boy into a coffee table. The small child cried in pain as his back hit the corner of the table before his little body slumped to the ground. Charles was hyperventilating and his eyes were scrunched shut tears streaming down his face. The man walked and stood over Charles. The crying boy begged for mercy and he bent down and grabbed his hair. Then Erik could not watch he pushed the man from behind. He let go of Charles and the child slumped back to the floor. The man turned to Erik and smiled at him. Erik knew that this was one evil man, Erik glanced around the room he saw Charles mother on the floor holding her face crying. He could not understand how she could let this man hurt her child and do nothing. He looked at Charles; he lifted his head and looked at Erik. Erik could see red welts on his face from where he had been slapped.

The scene changed again and this time they were in the hall outside Charles bed room. Charles moved forward and took Erik's hand in his. He guided him into his bedroom. "Do you want to play a game?" Charles did not look up at Erik. "uhh sure..." Erik shrugged. Charles moved to his shelf and pulled down two toy trains. He handed one to Erik and sat on the floor he never looked up at him. The two sat on the floor. "Charles please comes back to us." Erik pleaded. The child stopped playing and looked up at Erik. Erik was taken back when he saw Charles face bruised. "I don't want to I'm scared." The little boy glanced back down again. Erik then noticed that he was no longer a 10 year old boy he was back to his normal age but Charles was still a seven year old boy. "Charles we need you. I need you." The boy did not reply and Erik continued "I never knew, you never told me..." Erik was interrupted "I saw your past, so it's only fair I show you mine." Charles shrugged. "Please come back they need you." Erik begged pulling the small boy into his lap brushing back his hair out of his eyes. "I don't want to, I can't walk, and I have lost my family, my best friend! Why? Why would I go back!" the child cried trying to push out of Erik's arms. "Because I need you...we need you. I will not let you do this to yourself. Would your father want this? Huh? Would he? I knew how much he loved you, I felt it Charles please, please don't do this." Erik said pulling the boy to his chest as he cried. "I'm scared...Erik...I'm so scared...if I go back you will go and...I can't let you go...Erik...stay with me...please...please ...I don't want to go back if your not going to be there...if your going to leave..." The boy sobbed. "Sush...Charles...it's going to be alright...I promise I won't leave. Sush...just come home..."Suddenly Erik was cradling Charles as he knew him, twenty seven year old Charles Xavier.

He was crying and holding Erik as close to his as humanly possible. Erik smiled and rubbed Charles back. "Please don't leave me." Charles begged. Erik moved Charles to look at him, gently he moved in and placed a light kiss on Charles lips and smiled "I promise" Slowly both Charles and Erik felt them being pulled back to reality. Erik's vision was becoming black but he could still feel Charles pressed against his chest.

Erik opened his eyes and he was back in the hospital bed room, he stumbled back weak from the way back. Hank caught him and helped him into a chair. Erik removed his helmet and took Charles hand in his. "Well? Did you reach him? Will he wake up?" Hank asked nervous. "Yes he will be fine, but I'm coming home and so is Raven. Sorry Emma but my loyalty and love are with Charles." Erik admitted. Emma merely shrugged and left understanding that Erik was not the leader they needed. "Good to have you back Sir." Hank smiled. "He will be glad to have you back as well." Hank pointed towards Charles who was still hooked up to a ventilator. "Yeah I think so." Erik smiled. As the two looked at Charles, he began to move. The two men moved to his bedside as he slowly opened his eyes slightly. He smiled as much as he could with a tube and an oxygen mask on before falling unconscious again. It may have been brief but it was progress. Erik was glad that Charles had woken. For now that's was what's was to be expected, but Charles didn't have to worry because Erik was going to be there for him.

_Thanks so much, if you liked please review! Thank you!_


End file.
